


Kisses Here and There

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Time to wake up sleepy head,” a very familiar, loving voice whispered into Jeonghan’s ear. A hand ran its fingers through his hair, petting him. “You’ll be late for work if you don’t.”Jeonghan groaned, pushing his head into that hand. “Noooo.” He inched close, wrapping an arm around that tiny waist. “No, Shua.”





	Kisses Here and There

**Author's Note:**

> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174967158727/person-a-is-about-to-leave-for-work-or-insert-any
> 
> Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”

“Time to wake up sleepy head,” a very familiar, loving voice whispered into Jeonghan’s ear. A hand ran its fingers through his hair, petting him. “You’ll be late for work if you don’t.”

Jeonghan groaned, pushing his head into that hand. “Noooo.” He inched close, wrapping an arm around that tiny waist. “No, Shua.”

Joshua laughed. “What a baby. Get up and get ready. I need to go finish making breakfast.” Gently, he took Jeonghan’s now wandering hand off his butt cheek, and stopped petting his husband who acted like an overgrown baby.

A whine escaped Jeonghan’s throat but he let Joshua leave him with a soft kiss on the lips. Damn having to work.

* * *

“Look who decided to join us for breakfast,” Joshua cooed. He smiled at their baby who smacked his hands in excitement. “Daddy decided to.”

Jeonghan made a face. “It would’ve been better if you two joined me in bed.”

Joshua snorted, nudging Jeonghan’s rice bowl to him. “Someone has to work and make the money to support us. I worked to have Haneul.” He moved the spoon full of porridge into Haneul’s mouth. “And so daddy should work to keep us fed and housed.”

Haneul giggled, accepting the spoon into his tiny mouth, eating.

“Daddy worked to make Haneul too,” he mumbled. He sat down, watching his cute family. Jeonghan groaned internally. What he wouldn’t give to call in sick to spend all day with them. But they had a big project that was due so he had no choice.

“I made you lunch,” Joshua said, in between feeding himself and Haneul. “Don’t forget it ok?”

“Thanks baby,” Jeonghan replied, reaching over to squeeze Joshua’s free hand in thanks.

* * *

Shrugging on his jacket, Jeonghan took one last look in the hallway mirror. Nodding, he grabbed his bag and lunch. He was about to say goodbye to Joshua and Haneul but the two of them stood there.

Haneul gave Jeonghan his half gummy and half teeth smile, leaning into Joshua’s chest. Joshua raised his eyebrows. “Did you forget something?”

A lightbulb went off in Jeonghan’s head. He moved, leaning down to kiss Haneul on the head. “Bye baby.” Shifting, he wrapped one hand around Joshua’s hips and kissed him deeply, drawing out a moan from Joshua’s lips. Voice low, “Bye _baby_.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Joshua said, his own voice a bit wrecked, his cheeks lightly flushed.

Haneul babbled in between them.

Keys jangled. Joshua held up his free hand; Jeonghan’s keys dangled.

“Whoops,” Jeonghan chuckled.

“Get home safe,” Joshua kissed him on the cheek. “We’ll be waiting.” He held Haneul up, letting Haneul lay a wet kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek as well.

“Of course.”


End file.
